Ultimate Universe
Ultimate Universe is the series which takes place in Universe 1 (U1) and Alternative Universe 1 (AU1) The story begins at a unknown planet where two of our heroes live. They are called Weegee and Malleo. They both are living beings born with very high power, enough to destroy their own planet with ease. Although they always used their power for good. Their life begins to chance after they get attacked by the intruder, Jack Frost who has similar apparence to Weegee and Malleo but is not of their race. He commands them to join his forces, but they don't accept. Jack is threating to kill them and a huge battle takes place. The fight begins and Jack is having the upper hand, enough to finally take Malleo out. Weegee has a enragement because of that and achieves a new transformation: Super Weegee. With this power he takes Jack barely out, although he fall s into a coma after that. It turns out that Jack was brainwashed by another being, although he doesn't remember who it was. Luckily for us, Malleo survived and woke up from his bad damage Malleo realizes all of this bad energy vanished away and decides to takes both Jack and Weegee into his home. Weegee slept for 2 weeks, Jack slept for a day. Malleo can't wake Weegee up, so they decided to try to wake him up with Jack's voice and it works. Although Weegee has no idea that Jack turned good now and decides to attack and threaten him. Malleo calms him down and become friends. 1 week later a being called "The Goddess of Creation" decided to visit the heroes planet and meets them. She tells them that she actually was the one who awakened Weegee's power and to prove it she shows he power, which is multiple times stronger then all of the 3 heroes combined. As a return of favor, she demands those 3 to search for her brother "The God of Creation" and she would train them. They agree to it and head down to her place. 2 Years later The only one standing are the God of Creation, Malleo and the Trooper: Iron Maiden, himself. While Malleo is K.O, Trooper tells the God of Creation to enjoy his last seconds of life, because he will recreate the universe. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htDB8SuLrng&t=71s Trooper has the unique ability to recreate the universe and so starts his recreation. While in the Recreation, the God snaps and hits him with a Kaioken times 20. This causes the recreation to "glitch" and they end up in the new universe. https://youtu.be/tVmNZExjNMM?t=2m10s The God of Creation is heavily fatiqued because of his Kaioken times twenty, even it was just for about two seconds. Although Trooper is heavily enraged because of what the God did, Malleo is here too, although still K.O. There are some new faces here. They all look incredibly similar to the old universes heroes including Weegee - Weeghe Malleo - Malleos Goddess of Creation Jack Frost - Cold Zeitwillig - Raumkraft But there seems also to be a Trooper equalitent, called Scorpins. Malleo, The Trooper and the God of Creation end up in the new created alternative universe 1.